


Существование — не суть жизни...

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: Жереми сдержал своё обещание и материализовал Аэлиту. Но жива ли она?"Кажется, я ощущала себя более живой, когда я не жила".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vivre N'Est Pas Réellement Une Question De Vie...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283038) by Cely. 



> Публикация на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2697368

   Почти год я существовала, думая, что я всего лишь программа, но теперь я знаю, что я реальный человек — такая же, как и все остальные. Тем не менее, я чувствую себя другой. Кажется, я ощущала себя более живой, когда я не жила. Забавная ирония, не так ли? И всё же, чтобы понять происходящее, давайте вернёмся к видению моего существования.  
  
   Для меня быть живой значит быть признанной таковой в глазах других или, по крайней мере, в глазах некоторых отдельных людей. Я помню свой первый разговор с Жереми; в то время я понятия не имела о своём происхождении, и считала, что родилась в тот момент. Он назвал меня "искусственным интеллектом", и я просила его найти другое определение, так как этот термин, по-моему, не соответствовал тому, чем я являюсь, и в добавок был несколько унизительным. На самом деле, едва наши глаза встретились, едва мы обменялись первыми словами, я уже знала, что существую только потому, что он увидел меня там. Все усилия, которые он прикладывал, чтобы я могла прийти в его мир, усиливали это чувство, всё это внимание к моей скромной персоне заставляло чувствовать себя живой. Наши многочисленные разговоры сделали меня реальным человеком, настоящим другом, и подарили мне целую гамму чувств. Хотя по факту я не жила, но я ощущала себя живой, но порой невольно завидовала людям, которые были реальными. Я любила эту жизнь, но я готова была отказаться от неё, чтобы спасти других людей. Что-то внутри не давало мне позволить жителям Земли серьёзно пострадать. Я знала, что упрямство Жереми в его желании привести меня в свой мир не должно навредить никому и никогда. Не потому, что я не была человеком, но потому, что я знал, насколько приятно жить, и я не хотела лишать кого-либо этого счастья. Это может быть благородно — забывать о себе ради счастья других, думать об их благополучии прежде чем о своём, но я всегда была просто эгоист, преданным счастью других. Мне, чтобы быть счастливой, нужно было, чтобы все люди вокруг меня так же были счастливы — в противном случае я приложу все усилия, чтобы принести радость и счастье каждому из них. Просто потому, что при таком раскладе у них есть время для меня, время для того, чтоб я могла просто существовать. Вот почему я понимаю Ульриха, который предпочел остаться играть во время футбольного матча, куда на него пришёл посмотреть отец, вместо того, чтобы прийти и помочь нам с башней. Безмятежная жизнь продолжалась для него в полной мере, и расширялась для меня.  
  
   Так было заложено начало всему... Жереми удалось материализовать меня, и я стала обычной девушкой, такой же, как и все остальные, что, впрочем, было не так сложно. Могли возникнуть проблемы с властями, но благодаря нескольким трюкам, которые провернул Жереми, удалось всё утрясти. Как это ни парадоксально, некоторые люди абсолютно не существуют для властей, пусть даже у них есть свидетельство о рождении, номер социального страхования и даже счет в банке — это могут быть лишь фантомы, созданные нелегальными организациями с целью узаконить своё имущество. Но я была там, из плоти и крови, с друзьями, с любимым, с врагом, желавшим стереть мою память и даже убить меня, в то время как для властей меня просто не существовало. И теперь я стала полноценным человеком, и могла не тревожиться о по крайней мере об некоторых аспектах своего существования: официально у меня был отец и мать и все необходимые документы, которые делали меня полноправным гражданином. Но эта жизнь, данная мне, сделала меня гораздо менее яркой. Я стала индивидуальностью среди многих других. Конечно, у меня по-прежнему были друзья, с которыми я могла говорить каждый день, но я обнаружила нового постоянного спутника — одиночество. Оно стало для мне более заметным, чем с то время, когда я жила одна Лиоко, просто потому, что тогда у меня не было никаких альтернатив. Моё одиночество было вынужденным, но я не боролась против этого. Это правда, на Земле я не была одинока постоянно, но отдельные небольшие моменты накапливались и накапливались, так что я могу сказать, что была одинока почти половину своего времени. По отдельности это было совсем немного: разговор, в котором я не участвую, скромное молчание, которое я боюсь нарушить, тревога в момент, когда я хочу начать разговор, моменты, когда я должна быть одна ночью в комнате... И я предпочитаю молчать об этом, говоря, что не стоит беспокоиться, что всё в порядке. Я никому не раскрываю своих мучений, я храню их в себе, в тюрьме своего молчания. Я была на виду всё меньше и меньше, самостоятельно погружая себя в забвение, делаясь невидимой для других. Мне просто нужно, чтоб другие были счастливы, и когда я ничего не могу сделать, то просто жду, пока события не вернутся в прежнее русло, пока я снова не стану нужной. В такие моменты я снова могу сделать что-то, потому что это приносит счастье другим, а не потому, что так хочется мне. Иногда ситуация и правда меняется: Жереми сообщает о новой атаке Зены, Одд хочет проявить свой талант шутника, Ульриху нужна помощь с физикой, Юми просто хочет поболтал “как девчонка с девчонкой”... Жизнь идёт своим чередом, и это нормально — она не может остановиться. Худшее, что может быть в мире — мир, где худшего не существует. Вам нечего терять, если у вас ничего нет. Если у вас ничего нет, вам нечем заполнить эту пустоту.  
  
   В конце концов я поняла, что мой злейший враг, который так часто пытается уничтожить меня, на деле возвращает меня к жизни. Без атак Зены, возможно, я стала бы слишком незаметной для того, чтобы называться живой. Конечно, мои друзья всегда будут рядом, но кто знает: вдруг они устанут и уйдут исследовать новые горизонты, оставив меня наедине с собой? Мы не знаем о смертях многих одиноких людей в этом мире просто потому, что нет никого, кто знал бы об их существовании и заметил бы их отсутствие, и мы узнаём о случившемся только спустя несколько месяцев, когда вся их добрая память превращается в запах разлагающегося трупа. Это ужасно, но они по-прежнему живут или не живут, пока кто-то, раздраженный зловонием смерти, не узнает правду. В основном это те, кто контролируют нашу жизнь или, наоборот, наше небытие, так что существование, на самом деле, не суть жизни.


End file.
